


Взбалмошность и вермут

by desterra



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Porn, Pre-Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>коллекция драбблов и однострочников, malec</p><p>1. Алек встречает Магнуса<br/>2. Алек и пение Магнуса<br/>3. Алек и стремление защищать<br/>4. Алек и украшения Магнуса (рейтинг)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Магнус Бейн Блестящий

**Author's Note:**

> герои сериальные, хотя книжных я тоже трепетно люблю

Первое, что по-настоящему замечает Алек в Магнусе Бейне, (после всех вывертов с демонами и взбрыкиваний собственного сознания), - блеск. Магнус блестящий. И это даже не метафора.  
Его одежда мягкая и блестящая, его глаза подведены ярким и блестящим, в тон таким же ярким и блестящим ногтям. На пальцах много металлического и блестящего. Левое ухо, пряди волос. Но всё это, ослепительное и ослепляющее, которое должно вызывать безусловный рефлекс - стремление прикрыть глаза, на самом деле взгляд притягивает и не отпускает. Алек смаргивает завораживающую дымку и незаметно оглядывается, пытаясь выяснить, на всех ли действует блеск Магнуса Бейна.


	2. Магнус Бейн Великолепный

Когда Магнус, стряхнув с пальцев синие искры, широко распахивает руки, величественно склоняет голову и объявляет себя Великолепным, Алек первый, кто готов с этим согласиться. И вовсе не потому, что он хороший бойфренд. Просто у него есть глаза и куча доказательств, оставленных во вчерашнем и позавчерашнем днях. За время их, возможно, и не очень долгого, но весьма продуктивного знакомства Алек сотни раз убеждался в том, что любое действие, предпринятое Магнусом, будет изящным, чётко выверенным и, конечно, успешным. Спасти чью-то шкуру? Вытащить буквально с того света? Размазать демонов тонким слоем пыли? Притянуть восхищённые взгляды? Сочинить невероятно вкусный коктейль? Устроить грандиозную вечеринку? Три сотни раз - да. Вытрахать из пышущего здоровьем и рунами охотника все силы и умственные способности? Ну, Алек искренне надеется, что об этой способности мага знает лишь он один. Из охотников, конечно. Надеяться на что-то другое - спорить со здравым смыслом, а Алек далеко не идиот. В общем, Магнус Бейн - великолепен, идеален, совершенен. И это, если честно, жутко напрягает. Напрягало. Напрягает. Напрягало бы, если б не звуки пения мартовского кота, страдающего от острой нехватки милых кошечек в поле зрения, которые доносятся со стороны ванной комнаты. И шелест воды, льющейся из душа, их не заглушает от слова совсем. “Всё смолкает вокруг”, - орёт Магнус так громко и так фальшиво, что Алек уверен: из его ушей вот-вот потечёт кровь. - “Слушая скрипку, дамы в ложах вздохнут, скажут с улыбкой”…  
Наверное, можно бросить в Магнуса подушкой. Или соорудить кляп из какой-нибудь тряпицы. Или просто словами попросить его прекратить творящееся безобразие, но Алек накрывается с головой одеялом, всем телом вздрагивает на особо высоких нотах и продолжает молча терпеть. Потому что неидеальность Магнуса (хоть где-то, хоть в чём-то) кажется ему иррационально милой и забавной. И любовь обретает ещё одну грань.


	3. Внезапная опасность

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> да, микроскопический кроссовер вам не показался

Алек никогда не считал свои действия по защите близких людей чрезмерными, что бы там не бубнила себе под нос Изабель. Он всегда стремился просчитать любую возможную опасность и подготовиться к ней, потому что это залог успешной миссии. Он оттягивал внимание родителей и Ходжа на себя, потому что это залог мирного сосуществования и целых нервных клеток у всех участников... хм… весьма интенсивных диалогов. Алек Лайтвуд не чрезмерен, он просто всегда собран и подготовлен к любым неожиданностям. Из самых что ни на есть эгоистичных побуждений. Не то чтоб кого-то интересовала его мотивация. Но именно поэтому когда в маленьком уютном кафе, куда Алек пришёл в поисках Магнуса и Иззи, объявился взбешённый чувак с воплем “Бейн, твои ж блёстки” и арбалетом за плечом, Алек, не задумываясь, вклинился между ним и столиком, за которым сидел тот самый Бейн в тех самых блёстках, и вскинул собственный лук. Где-то здесь Алек и обнаружил, что тишина в самом деле бывает мёртвой. Застыли абсолютно все: от бариста до крикуна, который медленно поднял вверх открытые ладони, пытаясь, видимо, обозначить свою неопасность. Алек в ответ вскинул бровь, но лук не опустил. Он прекрасно знал, на что способен хороший стрелок, и не собирался предоставлять ему ни малейшего шанса добраться до Магнуса. За спиной Алека послышался шум, и мгновением спустя на его плечи легли тёплые ладони, а шею опалило лёгкое дыхание. По всей видимости Магнус пытался рассмотреть врага, и Алек ощутил смутное удовлетворение от того, что Бейн оставался за его спиной и не вылезал на линию огня. Ситуация же явно затягивалась, потихоньку превращаясь в фарс, а посетителям кафе, судя по их взглядам, не хватало попкорна и тотализатора.  
— Мальчик знает, что ты маг? — внезапно спросил мужчина и склонил голову набок, по всей вероятности, пытаясь рассмотреть ту часть Бейна, которая хоть как-то была видна.  
— Естественно! — Алек нахмурился. В голосе Магнуса было слишком много ни чем не прикрытого довольства и смеха: с потенциальным убийцей так не разговаривают. — И смею заверить, этот факт Александра вполне устраивает. Не так ли, дорогой?  
Алек едва заметно дёрнул плечом, но всё же не опустил оружия. На всякий случай.  
— Кристофер Арджент, — мужчина сосредоточил своё внимание на Алеке, — охотник. Не Сумеречный, правда. Даю слово не навредить никому в этом городе. В частности, старому знакомому — Верховному магу Бруклина, Магнусу Бейну.  
Алек прищурился, тёплые ладони Магнуса слегка сдавили его плечи, давая понять, что всё в порядке.  
Пятнадцатью минутами позже он был не рад, что опустил-таки свой лук и принял приглашение присутствовать при беседе старых знакомых. Его уши буквально полыхали от ехидных подначек Иззи, заставшей финал противостояния, и завуалированных колкостей Криса. Но Алеку в самом деле не пришло в голову, что Верховный маг вполне мог справиться сам с вероятным противником и возможной опасностью. А если бы и пришло, вряд ли что-то изменилось. И только Магнус лучился каким-то невероятным, счастливым изумлением. И блёстки здесь были не при чём.


	4. Вседозволенность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Терпение — добродетель

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Почти натуральный такой секс, так что читайте на свой страх и риск

Алеку нравится, что при всей своей яркости и склонности к эпатажу, Магнус в одежде напоминает капустку. Даже если демонстрирует окружающим километры гладкой кожи и полное отсутствие пупка. В отличие от глаз, этот демонический знак Магнус не скрывает никакими чарами. И это на самом деле волшебное зрелище. Не кожа. Магнус. Весь, целиком. Во всём своём великолепии.  
Алеку нравится разворачивать Магнуса, словно подарок ко дню рождения, постепенно снимать с него слой за слоем, пока не останется лишь обнажённая сущность, открытая теперь лишь ему одному. К тому же это отличная тренировка в терпении. Особенно, когда речь заходит о кольцах и подвесках. Пытка, которую Алек придумал для них сам и тщательно ей следует: украшения всегда идут последними. Когда уже нет никаких сил терпеть; когда Магнус, голый и задыхающийся, сверкает кошачьими глазами и тянется к Алеку всем своим гибким телом; когда пальцы на ногах поджимаются, руки безостановочно дрожат и виски мокрые от пота. Алек плечом смахивает щекотные капли и путается в звонких нитях подвесок.  
Идиотический дружок Клэри недавно показывал всем, до кого сумел добраться, фотографии котов, наглядно демонстрирующих постулат "коты — это жидкость", глядя на распластанного под ним Магнуса, Алек признаёт некую правоту утверждения. Но ручейки цепочек на изящных запястьях выбивают из Алека остатки связных мыслей. Он в последний раз царапает ногтями затвердевшие соски, пробегается по горячей коже живота, задерживаясь над чувствительным местечком, где нет и никогда не было впадинки пупка, облизывается в предвкушении и тянет руку Магнуса к своим губам. Сначала перстни. Сегодня их всего лишь два: на указательном и среднем. Алек лижет мягкие подушечки пальцев, обхватывает их губами и втягивает в рот на две фаланги, гладит влажным языком. Зрачки Магнуса пульсируют в такт, адамово яблоко реагирует на сухое сглатывание, движение отзывается звоном подвесок. Никаких сил терпеть, но Алек всё же как-то терпит. Выпускает пальцы изо рта, прикусывая лунки ногтей напоследок. Магнус стонет, высоко и длинно. Хмельно. (Лучше любого выдержанного вина, а ведь как показала практика — это единственный алкоголь, от которого Алек не морщится, которым наслаждается). И если бы его член уже не стоял по стойке смирно, то после этих звуков... Ангел. Алек прижимается губами к едва заметным следам от снятых перстней, которые обжигают сейчас серединку его ладони. Впереди ещё три кольца, два ручейка платиновых цепочек, подвески и столь любимая Магнусом каффа на ухе. Настоящий пир. Алек улыбается, отпускает безвольную руку, трогает пальцами поджавшиеся яички, легко дёргает камень одной из подвесок, прикусывает гладкую кожу плеча и ведёт носом по ушной раковине. Магнус дрожит и судорожно цепляется за запястье Алека. Терпение — добродетель. Серьёзно. Алек губами обхватывает каффу и аккуратно тянет её на себя. Не в первый раз, уже наловчился. В солнечном сплетении ухает неконтролируемое довольство: змейка поддаётся легко и без особых усилий. Член Магнуса, зажатый между животами, дёргается. Алек выпускает добычу изо рта в свою ладонь, к так и не выпущенным из захвата перстням. Магнус, кажется, хнычет и стучит затылком о мягкую подушку. Алек царапает зубами бьющуюся на шее жилку, задевая попутно нить подвески. Его собственный член уже болит и точно требует внимания, но у Алека задача. И вся ночь впереди. Терпение — добродетель.


End file.
